yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 006
」。。。！ | romaji = "Kase"…! | english = "Shackle"…!! | japanese translated = "Shackle"…! | alternate = | chapter number = 6 | japanese release = January 21, 2010 | japanese cover date = March 21, 2010 | usa cover date = June/July 2011 }} "Shackle"…!! is the sixth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. This chapter was first printed January 21, 2010 in the 3/2010 issue of the''V-Jump'' magazine. It was later reprinted in the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 1 of the tankōbon. Yusei continues his Turbo Duel with Jack Atlas.]] Summary As Yusei and Jack pass through a field of Duel Runner wreckage, Jack laughs that Yusei's Duel Runner will soon become like them, due to the King's Sense. Hearing the word "King", Yusei remembers hearing about a man from the city, who got ten consecutive wins in a Turbo Duel tournament. Yusei realizes his opponent is the King, Jack Atlas. Yusei swerves around the broken Duel Runner parts, as he wonders what Jack is doing in Satellite. Jack, on the other hand smashes his way through the wreckage. Yusei is surprised how Jack can trample on the souls on Turbo Duelists like this. Jack Summons "Magic King Moon Star" and tunes it with his "Dust Lord Ash Gash". He chants "Star of death, shining at heaven's zenith. Descend to Earth and judge the living", as he Synchro Summons "The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander" in Attack Mode. Yusei recognizes this monster, from when Jack tried attacking him earlier. Jack equips "Demon's Shackle" to "Scarred Warrior", lowering its ATK to 1400 and Level to 4. Jack orders "Dark Highlander" to make judgment on "Scarred Warrior" as he declares his attack. "Dark Highlander" delivers a fearsome blow to "Scarred Warrior", lowering Yusei's Life Points to 2200. The King's Sense inflicts pain on Yusei and causes a part of his Duel Runner to crack. "Scarred Warrior's" effect protects it from being destroyed in battle, this time. Sect starts to slip, due to the impact of Yusei's last attack. Jack asks Yusei if he would duel better by removing his shackle, refering to Sect. Sect isn't a shackle, but an important friend, Yusei insists. Jack is disgusted by Yusei's attitude. Friends are of no interest to him. He believes that it is weak and that humans should survive alone. Yusei begins his turn and draws "Quick Spanite". He smiles, after coming up with a plan to take down "Dark Highlander". He just needs to Summon "Quick Spanite" and tune it with "Scarred Warrior" to Summon "Lightning Warrior". "Quick Spanite's" effect will lower the ATK of "Dark Highlander", allowing "Lightning Warrior" to defeat it. Yusei goes through with his plan and Summons "Quick Spanite". He begins to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior". However Jack calls Yusei naive and "Dark Highlander" uses its "Tropic of Death" effect, swiping it scythe through "Lightning Warrior" before it fully appears, splitting it back into its Synchro Material Monsters. Jack says that "Dark Highlander" is the ultimate monster, who can manipulate the heavens and disallow Synchro Summons. Yusei starts to worry about Synchro Summons being off limits. He Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack begins his turn. He equips "Cursed Shield" to "Scarred Warrior", lowering its ATK from 1400 to 900. Yusei activates "Grapple Chain" selecting "Scarred Warrior" and "Dark Highlander". A set of handcuffs appear and attach themselves to the selected monsters. The two monsters are now forced to always share battle positions. "Grapple Chain's" other effect, switches "Scarred Warrior" to Defense Mode. Consequently "Dark Highlander" is also switched to Defense Position. Yusei realizes that they are out of the pipes now and should arrive at the hospital soon. Jack smiles that Yusei is trying to protect a friend. Jack however still considers friends to be shackles and says that he shall teach Yusei that a human, who can discard such shackles is capable of shining at the top. Jack plays "Stop Defense", switching "Scarred Warrior" back to Attack Mode. "Grapple Chain", causes "The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander" to also switch to Attack Mode. Yusei starts to worry, but thinks that he will at least have 300 Life Points left after this battle. Jack calls him naive and activates another one of "Dark Highlander's" effects, allowing him to destroy a card equipped to an opponent's monster and inflict 400 damage to the opponent. He selects "Cursed Shield", which will inflict another 800 damage, when it is destroyed. Yusei's Life Points drop from 2200 to 600. Jack calls Yusei Satelite scum and tells him to send his Duel Runner back to the wreckage they passed earlier. Yusei hasn't given-up and prepares to activate his last face-down card. However a part of his Duel Runner breaks and he starts to lose control. His jacket is thrown-off the back, but Yusei worries more about Sect, who is now slipping. Sect falls off and rolls away. Yusei abandons the Duel and leaps off to rescue Sect. Jack continues his attack and "Dark Highlander" slices through "Scarred Warrior". Yusei catches Sect, as they both fall into a body of water and his Life Points hit 0. Jack gets off his Duel Runner and proceeds over to Yusei's, where he notices the unused card. He picks it up and sees that it is "Synchro Reflector", a card which can destroy a monster attacking a Synchro Monster. He smiles and chucks it away. He walks away, hands in his pockets, with no concern for Yusei or Sect. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Yusei Fudo :... continued from previous chapter Turn 3: Jack Jack Normal Summons "Magic King Moon Star" (900/600) and tunes it with "Dust Lord Ash Gash" to Synchro Summon "The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. Jack equips "Demon's Shackle" to Yusei's "Scar Warrior" reducing its ATK by 700 to 1400 and its level by 1 to 4. Attacks "Scarred Warrior" (Yusei 3600 → 2200). The effect of "Scarred Warrior" prevents it from being destroyed by battle. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Quick Spanite (1000/800). Attempts to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior" with his 2 monsters, but due to the effect of "Dark Hightlander", Yusei is prevented from Synchro Summoning. Yusei sets "Synchro Reflector" and "Grapple Chain". Turn 5: Jack Jack equips "Cursed Shield" to "Scarred Warrior", reducing its ATK by 500. Yusei activates his set "Grapple Chain", switching "Scarred Warrior" and "Dark Highlander" to Defense Position. Jack activates "Stop Defense" to switch both monsters back to Attack Position and uses "Dark Highlander's" effect to destroy "Cursed Shield" and "Demon's Shackle", causing Yusei to take damage from "Dark Highlander" and "Cursed Shield's" effects. (Yusei 2200 → 1800 → 1000 → 600). (Scarred Warrior: 900 → 1400 → 2100 ATK, Level 4 → 5). "Dark Highlander" attacks "Scarred Warrior" (Yusei 600 → 0). Jack wins. Featured cards Notes